To The Horse Races
by ledisko21
Summary: Rick had never got to experience the thrills and bad decisions of being a teenager while the newcomer to Mineral Town, Rafi, knew them all too well. As the two's histories begin to intertwine, will Rick be able to handle the heavy past that seems to follow Rafi wherever she goes? Or will they warm up to each other faster than a heat at the Mineral Town Horse Races?
1. Intro

**Hello there! If you've stumbled in here, I'm happy you're giving my fan fiction a try. :D I really haven't wrote a story in such a long time. I noticed that there isn't much Rick lovin' going around here, and he's definitely my favorite character in MFOMT. What can I say, I love nerds. Though this is a MFOMT fic, quite a few characters from A New Beginning will make cameos. **

**This story is mainly for my own personal satisfaction, and hopefully you the reader enjoy it as well. Reviews of all types are highly welcomed. I love hearing other writer's input. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. Rafael Braxton (Rafi) is my own OC though.**

* * *

_"Engaged?!" Anna gasped._

_"Well of course, Duke and I were just thrilled, just absolutely thrilled! We've always thought of Cliff like the son we've never had, so when he told us the news you can just imagine how happy we were for him. And that Ann is such a doll, you know she always has been! They'll be perfect together." Manna cried with delight._

_"Have they set a date for the wedding?" Sasha inquired before Manna could run off on a tangent._

_"Well, they figured it would be best to wait until Winter. The fifteenth is looking like the winner, although they KNOW I'd prefer for them to wait until next Spring. What with the hustle and bustle of Christmas and New Years? It's absurd, just absurd. Goddess knows Duke and I will be quite busy this year…" Manna sighed._

_"Oh, but Cliff will appreciate every minute of your dedication Manna. This is just absolutely wonderful! Two weddings in one year…" Anna clasped her hands in delight. _

_"Speaking of which, do you know WHEN the lovebirds are supposed to return from their honeymoon? I heard they were vacationing in the Sunshine Islands. Wonderful from what I hear, barely ever a cloudy day! Duke sells some of our wine to a merchant out there, I believe his name is Chen? Anyways, this Chen sends us a Christmas Card every year with pictures of the island, you wouldn't believe the scenery! Like something from a movie. We've always discussed vacationing there, Duke and I, but we're just always so busy, you girls know how it is." Manna chattered._

_"Karen had talked to Claire before she and Jack left for the islands. She said they're planning on returning the day before the horse races." Sasha responded, leaning back into the bench the women sat at. "Has anyone heard the plans the two have for the farm though?" She was of course referring to Olive Farm, the large plot of land on the outskirts of Mineral Town. Jack had owned the farm for three years now, and had met Claire when he hired her as helping hand._

_"Well…Mary told me she had talked to Claire a week before the wedding, and they have their plans pretty much firmed up. She didn't want me to share though. She said Claire wanted to keep it "confidential" in case their plans didn't go through." Anna bit her lip, as if releasing it would unlock the juicy secret she held._

_"Oh, well COME now, Anna, you can't just tease us like that! You MUST tell us now! I'm sure Claire wouldn't mind. Mineral Town has become her home and we've become her family! We have the same right to know as Mary does." Manna argued, shaking her finger as if disappointed in Anna for not sharing earlier._

_"Well…" Anna sighed, "I'm sure there's no harm in telling since it will all be unfolding next week. I just didn't want to break your hearts."_

_"How so?" Sasha inquired, leaning in to ensure she heard the gossip Anna was about to share._

_"Well, Mary said that if all went according to plan, Jack and Claire will be selling Olive Farm and moving back to Forget-Me-Not Valley." Anna's eyes looked as if they were watering up. " She mentioned something about them wanting to start a new life as a married couple."_

_"Well….that…is….just…outrageous!" Manna cried out as if a crowd were watching her performance. "I mean, after all we've done for those two? They would just up and ABANDON Mineral Town as if we were just some old tissue they could throw away! It's absurd, absolutely absurd!" She choked a bit, holding back tears. Though her words seemed cruel, it was obvious she was stung by the loss of the two residents._

_"Don't say that Manna. You know as well as I do that those two love this town. I'm sure they're just longing to start a new chapter in their lives. And who knows? Maybe they'll move back." Sasha pulled out a handkerchief for Manna to dab her eyes with and pat her on the back._

_"Oh, well I suppose. " Manna sniffled, graciously accepting the handkerchief. "But who will run the farm now that those two are gone? It was so nice, being able to buy fresh produce whenever we wanted instead of waiting for shipments. You know, I don't think I ever really trusted the milk Jeff received from Forget-Me-Not. Always something fishy about the taste…"_

_"Don't worry Manna, that's the exciting news. Mary told me that Claire has a cousin who lives in Echo Village, and is planning on purchasing Olive Farm! And word is, she's an excellent horse-racer! She's participated in numerous derbies and has won multiple titles." The excitement on Anna's face was obvious. "And apparently she's an excellent farmer as well. She owned a small plot of land in Echo Village and really helped revitalize that town. Imagine what she can do for Mineral Town!"_

_"Well…I suppose if we can't have Claire her cousin is second best choice." Manna had stopped her sniffling and was eating up Anna's words with eagerness. "What's her name?"_

_"Oh, you'll recognize it immediately. She was the winner of last year's fall horse races in Mineral Town! Remember that vicious little blonde that took the lead at the last minute and came out on top?"_

_"You don't mean…" Sasha began._

_"Yes, Rafael Braxton is Claire's cousin!" Anna exclaimed in delight._

_"Why, she's practically FAMOUS!" Manna seemed instantly over Claire's departure at the mention of Rafael's name. "Can you imagine? A famous person in Mineral Town? Well I'd never…"_

_"Oh, I just hope we can make her feel at home. I'm sure Mineral Town will be quite a change of pace from Echo Village," Anna commented. "They're still fairly up and coming. Barely have enough residents to even call it a village." _

_"Does she have any family she'll be bringing with her? I was so hoping that Claire and Anne might get pregnant at the same time. Stu and May are getting so old so fast, and it'd be nice to have more children in town." Manna lamented. _

_"Not that I know of," Anna pondered. "But maybe she'll start one here!"_

_"But with who?" Manna wondered aloud. "If Rafael is around the same age as Claire, which she most certainly looks if I do recall, there are hardly any single bachelors left here!" Manna's words had truth to them. The past three years had been quite eventful for the young residents of Mineral Town. "With Cliff engaged, that only leaves Rick left as an eligible bachelor! And didn't you always say you thought he and Karen would end up together?"_

_"Well…we can't be certain now can we?" Sasha sighed, looking irritated at the thought of her daughter. "Karen keeps telling me the two are just friends. And that she has bigger plans than sticking around here. Her drinking just keeps getting worse though…" Anna and Manna only nodded. They knew that Karen's "problem" was something better left behind closed doors. _

_The large clock in the plaza where the women sat suddenly burst with life. It chimed one, two, three, four times. "Four o'clock already?" Sasha quickly changed the subject. "Well ladies I best get going. You know how Jeff is If there's not a hot meal waiting for him after a long day's work." She rolled her eyes, knowing fully that it was she and not Jeff who wore the pants in their relationship. _

_"Same time tomorrow girls? I just have to show you some of the wedding dress designs Ann has been showing me! Absolutely gorgeous, some of these dresses. But just so pricy!" Manna giggled. _

_"It would be an odd day if we didn't meet!" Anna laughed as the three lazily left their bench to return to their families._


	2. Rafael Braxton

Rick had grown bitter to say the least.

A young adult's twenties were supposed to be a time for growth and exploration. A time to make bad decisions and live in every moment. Your twenties were supposed to be a time for self-discovery, a time to grow into the person you wanted to be for the rest of your life. That's what Rick had heard anyways. Unfortunately, sometimes you have to skip that phase of self-absorption when life slaps you in the face and tells you to grow the hell up. And it had slapped Rick hard enough to leave a mark.

He wanted to say it started with Claire. He wanted to blame everything on Claire, even though he knew it began well before her. He knew his father's abandonment wasn't her fault, nor was his mother's sickness. It wasn't fair to blame Claire for Popuri's marriage to the infamous playboy Kai, and he knew she didn't force the couple to run off to the city. But accusing her was his favorite destructive pastime, so he picked at her faults to find ease within himself.

He had loved Claire. He had loved her truly, madly, deeply. And there was a split second where she thought he had loved him back. He never thought she would, but there was that one night on Mother's Hill when they both had the night off. When he looked back, he could still see the grass stains on her perfect white summer dress. He could still smell the wilting flowers she had so delicately picked and braided into a necklace to pass the time while they talked. And he could still taste the bittersweet wine on her lips when they had pressed up against his. But the moment was fleeting, and so was Claire's feelings.

"We were drunk." She tried to write it off within the weeks that followed. "It was a mistake Rick. Just a drunken mistake."

"Was it, Claire?" He thought time and time again. "Was that all I was, just a stupid mistake?" Not wanting to lose what he had with her, he nodded in agreement and promised to forget it ever happened. But there was no point in denying that the kiss and her face was the last thing he thought about before he fell asleep at night.

It was pointless, thinking of the past now. Claire was happily married to Jack and they were moving far away from the goddess-forsaken Mineral Town. They had announced it upon the return from their honeymoon.

"To Forget-Me-Not Valley!" Claire laughed with joy as she made the announcement at Doug's Inn. "Jack was raised there, and that's where he wants to return to start our family." Tears were shed by many of the older women in the village, especially Manna's. Glasses were raised. "To Jack and Claire!" They all cried, drinking to their happiness and wishing the couple nothing but the best. And how had Rick reacted to the whole scenario?

"A shot of whiskey, please."

To think it had all been last night. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Karen asked as they walked towards the horse-racing tracks. It was Spring 18th, which was something of a big deal for Mineral Town. Though there were two annual horse-races in town the spring races were always the most exciting. The town was ecstatic for winter to finally have ended and were eager to get back on track of the sporting life.

"No. I'm fine." Rick lied. He knew the last thing that would nurse his hangover back to health would be to talk about his feeling with Karen. Even though she was his best friend, she had never been one to deal with others emotions. She was better at handing over a glass of wine and hoping you'd forget your problems. So Rick actively participated in her personal therapy, now more than ever.

"That white suit looks stupid on you." Karen smirked. Like Rick said, the spring horse races were a big deal for the small town. Everyone in town would dress up to the nines, only to spend the rest of the day drunkenly gambling away their savings on the different heats. Rick had thrown on a stuffy white suit he had found in the back of his closet, while Karen sported a dashing green summer dress with the traditional wide-brimmed hat. She used it to fan herself off as they approached the race tracks.

"At least I don't look like the Harvest Goddess." Rick jabbed back playfully. She did a pretty decent job of distracting him without managing to try. The two paid for their entrance into the races and assimilated into the busy crowd.

The spring horse races didn't just attract residents of Mineral Town. People from far and wide would gather to partake in the races or the betting that followed. Rick looked over the small brochure that displayed the racers that would partake in each heat. As he got lost in thought, Karen pulled him up into the stands to find empty seats. Having arrived early, they easily found a spot next to Elli and Trent, Mineral Town's first couple to tie the knot nearly two years ago.

"Good morning Karen!" Elli waved, scooting over to make room for the two. Trent merely nodded to acknowledge the presence of new company. Rick nodded back before plopping down and returning to the racer's statistics.

"'Morning Elli," Karen smiled. "Placed any bets yet?"

"Oh, I haven't bet since before Trent and I got married." Elli laughed. "Too many bills to pay now. Isn't quite worth the risk."

"Eh, you never know." Karen smirked, nudging Rick. He knew she had won quite a large sum in poker last night against Saibara and Basil and planned to bet every last piece of it. "Who's looking like the best candidates this year?"

"There's talk of a new racer this year. His name's Neil, and he's an animal dealer in Echo Village. Apparently races in his spare time, and he's got quite a few titles to boast." Elli chattered while Trent merely listened. "Everyone loves a new face, so I'm sure most bets will head his way."

"What about that girl who's taking over the farm here?" Karen inquired.

Rick perked up. "Someone's buying Olive Farm?" He had been so self-involved in his pity-whiskey last night that he hadn't heard the plans for what Claire and Jack would be leaving behind.

"A girl named Rafael Braxton." Trent shocked everyone by speaking up for the first time. "Claire told me at her last checkup. They're cousins." He simply wrote it off when met with quizzical looks.

"You would've known that if you hadn't been throwing a pity party for yourself last night." Karen rolled her eyes. Rick only shrugged.

"Anyways," Elli continued. "She was supposed to be a crowd favorite, but I heard she didn't do so well in her last race. Must've hurt her image."

"Well, I could use a drink." Karen sighed, obviously burdened with the fact that it was 11:30 and she wasn't sipping a mimosa. "Do you guys want anything?"

"Scotch." Trent pulled out his wallet to give the gold to Karen.

"Just a water for me," Elli innocently smiled, wrapping her hand in Trent's.

"I'll come with." Rick mumbled, not wanting to observe the love birds. He figured he might as well put in a bet or two, and who knew? Maybe he'd come out with some winnings and could turn around the miserable state the Chicken Farm was currently in.

* * *

"I swear on the Harvest Goddess, if you mess this up…" Rafi threatened the silver-haired man that sat in the corner of the stables.

"Darling, have I ever messed up when there's money involved?" He teased, running a hand through his long hair. "Besides, I thought you were done with this lifestyle. Ready to start anew."

"Shut it, Skye." She hissed, "You know I couldn't afford that farm my cousin sold me. I did it as a favor so that she could get on with her life. So consider it my big finale. My one last hoo-rah."

"Yeah, but what about your life?" Skye stood up, leaning in towards Rafi. He towered over the girl, who looked petite in comparison. "That proposal still stands my dear."

Rafi blushed for only a split second before returning to her senses. "Piss off." She turned her head away from him and folded her arms. "You and I are partners in crime, not partners in life."

"Have it your way," He sighed, ruffling her long blonde hair and smirking mischievously. "You always do, don't you Rafi?"

"Can we focus on the reason why I called you here today?" Her eyebrows furrowed down in anger as she was slowly losing patience with the young thief. She pulled away from Skye and sauntered over to her chestnut thoroughbred stallion. "Unfortunately I can't bet on my winner Apollo here." Rafi cooed at the steed, who whinnied back playfully.

"And that's where I come in." Skye sighed. "Blah blah blah, I know the details. We've done it a million times before." He rolled his eyes in boredom.

"Try to take this seriously Skye." Rafi snapped. "You know the drill. We go sell my name to the audience to get the maximum amount of bids and the maximum payout."

"Then, right before your heat, I place everything we've got on you. I know I know. You're such a bore now." Skye followed Rafi over towards Apollo. "What we really need to focus on is your look. There's no way we're going to sell your name with you running around like that. Do you still have that little black dress I stole for you, and those pearls to match?"

Rafi reluctantly pulled off the coat she was wearing to reveal the exact outfit. Out of one of the pockets she retrieved something red and hairy, pulling it over her head. "And the red wig to match." She frowned. Though she felt guilty about doing this, she knew she had to do it for Claire's sake and her own.

"I like you as a red-head." Skye edged in towards Rafi, who had gone from a long-haired blonde to a short bobbed red-head. "How about a kiss for good luck?"

"Well, one couldn't hurt…" Rafi cooed. She leaned in closely to Skye before pulling back her leg and kicking him as hard as she could in the shin.

"Dammit, Rafi!"  
"Now get your ass to work!" Rafi demanded, leaving the silver-haired man to kneel over in pain by himself.

* * *

Rick waited patiently while Karen waited in the never ending line for beverages. Duke and Doug must've loved all of the publicity the horse races brought them, but both looked more frazzled than the chickens on Rick's farm during feeding time. Thinking about all of the memories that sat waiting home at the Poultry Farm for Rick only made him frown. It was obvious most of them weren't pleasant.

"Hey, you." Rick looked up. He could've sworn he heard Claire calling at him, but he knew he was dead wrong. She was off somewhere enjoying the day with Jack before the big move. Instead, the strawberry blonde found himself face to face with a small woman that had even brighter red hair than his. She looked like she had stepped out of one of those old-time black and white films he knew his mother Lillia loved to watch. "God, you look depressed." He noticed she had a way with words.

"Might I ask who you are?" Rick's frown deepened at the accusation.

"Name's aren't really that important, but if you must know, call me…Ella." Rafi lied, throwing out the first name she could think of. "I'm a promoter for some of the racers here. I was just going to give you this stats pamphlet..."

"I already have one." Rick cut her off rudely, still upset that others could see his self-loathing.

"Look, can I buy you a drink? You look like you could use it." Rafi offered. "And maybe in exchange you can take this pamphlet off my hands? Maybe give it to a friend? My boss will kill me if they're not all gone by the end of the day."

Rick sighed. The gesture really was a kind one. "Sure, why not?" He gave in. The red-head smiled as she handed over the pamphlet, and he couldn't help but notice how much it looked like Claire's.

Two mimosas later, the two hovered back towards the stands.

"So what brings a fine, sad lad like yourself here?" Rafi questioned as the two sipped the cool beverages.

"It's Rick." Rick smiled weakly, interested in the red-head's strange behavior. "What brings everyone else here? The lure of the bets. A chance to win big."

"Well Rick," Rafi knew it was time to strike while the iron was hot. "What would you do with those winnings?"

"Well," Rick didn't have to ponder for long. "I'd start by paying off my mom's medical bills. Cancer." Rafi frowned at the bleak response, feeling even more ashamed for the game she was playing. "I'm so sorry." She muttered, trying not to make things more awkward than they already were.

"Yeah, well, that and then I'd probably pay off the debt on the Poultry Farm I run. Hasn't been the best year." Rick quickly changed the subject, seeing that the girl's' cheeks had flushed almost as red as her hair.

"I can understand that." Rafi snorted, all too familiar with debt. "Well, I'll give you some friendly advice. From one broke individual to another." She leaned in closer towards Rick as if confiding a secret. He thought he felt his heart skip a beat. "I'm not allowed to bet, but from what I hear from everybody running the event, Rafael's chances are looking pretty high. If she wins, her payout is supposed to be huge. But of course," she pulled away, leaving Rick looking rather flustered. "You can do whatever you want with the info. It all comes down to instinct in the end, right?" Rick only nodded. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Rick," She clinked his glass with hers. "But I have to get back to work. The boss'll have my head if he knows I'm drinking on the job."

"It was nice meeting you too Ella." Rick smiled.

"What? Oh…oh yeah. Well, see you around." Rafi ran off, leaving Rick alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Skye purred as Rafi retreated back to his side.

"That was a master at work. I hope you've been focusing more on promoting my name instead of watching me the whole time."

"I already have ten people in line waiting to bet on you. So you better win."

"Like you said Skye," She retorted as they withdrew from the crowds. "I always have it my way."

* * *

"And what can I do for you sir?" Rick had found his way over towards the betting booths with a new found confidence.

"Let me get 15,000 gold on Rafael Braxton."


	3. Beach Day

"Be careful up there dear!" Lillia warned as she nervously watched Rick repair patches of the chicken coop roof. A mother never stopped worrying for her children's well being, even well after they were adults.

"I'm fine Mom," Rick called back, hammering in one of the last shingles. He stopped for a minute to look down at Lillia. "Are you sure you feel alright? Maybe you should go back in and lie down." Rick worried for her well-being in return. He hated slowly watching the cancer eat away at her as each day passed.

"Oh don't worry dear, I'm quite alright. A little sun is good for me." She smiled her soft Lillia smile, the one that warmed every heart in the village. "Besides, I want to be awake when your sister returns!" It was the last day of spring, the day Rick's sister Popuri would return to Mineral Town with her husband Kai. They stayed for the remainder of the summer to run the snack shop on the beach and to visit with family and friends. It was a bittersweet occurrence for Rick, who missed his sister but at the same time despised his brother-in law. Rick found pleasure in imagining the nails he was hammering in as Kai's head instead. "Promise me Rick, you'll at least act civil towards Kai this year."

Rick rolled his eyes, which thankfully his mother couldn't see. He hated the man, but he didn't want to get his mother so worked up when she was having what they called "a good day." So he bit his lip and yelled back, "I'll try my best mom."

Lillia smiled in delight. "It'll be so nice having your sister back for the summer. I can't wait to surprise her with the great news." Lillia was of course referring to the winnings Rick had won at the horse races over a week ago. Rick smiled with pride, even though he knew his good luck had resulted from the outgoing red-head he had met. He let his memory slowly return to the day of the horse races.

"You won 60,000 gold?!" Karen had exclaimed at the time, staring in awe at the ticket with Rick's betting information printed on it.

"I can't believe it myself." Rick stood dumbstruck, still staring at the tracks where the racers had just crossed the finish line. The outcome had looked like Neil and his black steed Valkyrie, but at the last minute Rafael pulled into the lead with Apollo and barely won by a second. They were now announcing the results over the tracks to the audience while medaling the winners.

"And in first place…Rafael Braxton!" The blonde proudly walked the small stage and accepted her gold medal. On the horses with helmets on, Rick could barely tell the racers apart. The only thing that made Rafael stand out was the long blond braid that draped her back. Now standing on stage with a smile that echoed her pride, Rick couldn't help but notice how much her smile looked like Claire's…

"Rick…this is amazing! This could finally turn things around!" Karen tackled her friend into a ceremonious hug, squealing with joy. Karen was right. Rafael's payout value had been four times what the bidder was willing to place by the time Rick had put in his bet. His 15,000 gold was to be returned to him, and an extra 60,000 was to be paid out. "I say we celebrate at Doug's tonight! Champagne on me for my best friend!" Karen cried out. "Elli, can you believe this?!"

Rick kept his eye on Rafael. She was proceeding off the stage now, chatting with the other racers in her heat. That's when he saw something red and hairy dangle its way out of her riding blazer pocket. "Well," he thought to himself, a smirk on his face. "Congratulations on your win, Ella."

Rick looked up from the shingles, withdrawing from his memory. Down the road he could see a patch of cotton-candy pink hair with a purple bandana hot in pursuit. "Mom, Poppy's almost here!" Rick shouted. "POPPY!"

"RIIIIIICK!" He heard back faintly. The pink blob started running faster as Rick climbed down from the coop. By the time he was down and had crossed the yard, Popuri and Kai were already approaching the porch of the house.

"How are you little sis?" Rick pulled Popuri up into a bear hug before letting her back down. He only nodded to acknowledge Kai's presence.

"I couldn't be better!" Rick could tell by the soft glow of her cheeks that her words were true. "The city is absolutely wonderful. We brought you both souvenirs!" Popuri pulled away from her brother to greet her mother.

"Mom, how are you!" she giggled, embracing her mother who still sat weakly in the rocking chair.

"Oh, it's so good to see you my darling!" Lillia hugged back. "Both of my children, back at home! I couldn't be happier."

"How've you been there, boss?" Kai extended a hand for Rick to shake. Remembering his promise to his mother, Rick reluctantly shook it grunting in response.

"Mom…you cut off so much hair!" Popuri exclaimed, noticing her mother's state for the first time.

"Actually darling…It's a wig." Lillia tried to keep up her warm smile, but she knew Popuri would not react well to the news she was about to give.

"A…a wig? But why? What happened to your real hair?" Popuri tried to put two and two together, but only continued to look mildly confused.

"Well…" Lillia began.

"It's ok mom, I'll talk to her. Kai, take in the bags while I fill in Popuri." Rick didn't want Lillia to have to burden Popuri with the news. He already knew how weak she was. Kai obeyed, not wanting to get on Rick's, well…worse side.

"Look Poppy…" Rick sighed. The two stood under a shady tree in the yard. "Mom's lymphoma isn't getting any better." He hated to be so blunt with his delicate little sister, but he knew it had to be done. "It's…it's been spreading. Trent told me it's not just in her lymph nodes anymore, but in her tissue."

"Wha…what does that mean?" Popuri stuttered.

"It means she's gone from Stage II to Stage III." Rick continued. "She's had a lot more trouble breathing at night, and she's always weak now. You saw how she couldn't stand up to hug you." Popuri had started tearing up now, but Rick wasn't finished. "Trent suggested we try chemotherapy, and it's been really hard on her body. She…she started losing her hair in chunks. So she suggested we just shave what's left of it off."

"I can't believe this…" Popuri was crying now. "Why didn't you tell me? All this time I've been off playing city girl…Rick what if she DIED? Why didn't you let me know?"

"It's what mom wanted." He pulled in Popuri for another hug. "She wanted you to enjoy your first year as a newlywed. But Poppy, she is so strong. She didn't cry once while I shaved her head. And…and even when she's in pain, she bites her lip and tells me she's fine." Rick wanted to start crying like his sister, but he had to be the strong one in the family. "And every week we go for treatment, she insists on walking even if she's so tired after. She always makes it home." Rick let go of Popuri and put on his best smile. "She's not giving up that easily Popuri. Have more faith in her."

Popuri wiped up the tears streaming down her face and nodded. "I believe you. Rick…you are so strong too. I've really missed you both." She followed in Rick's footsteps and put on a weak smile.

"See? There's my Poppy. Now let's go inside. Mom's so happy you're both home- she made spa-boiled eggs. And we've got some great news to share." The two began to walk back towards the house.

"Rick?" Popuri stopped and Rick turned to face her. "I'm happy to be home too."

The sand felt warm underneath Rick's feet. Today was the first of summer, meaning that everyone in town packed up to spend their first day on the beach. His mother was sitting with Sasha, Manna, and Anna, catching up on the Mineral Town gossip. He couldn't help but notice how happy Duke, Jeff, and Basil looked to escape their wives for a moment. Meanwhile Popuri was running down the beach with Ann and Karen behind, trying to escape the splashes of Kai and Cliff. It was strange that Claire wasn't at their side. He bit his lip, trying not to recall the goodbyes they exchanged before she left for Forget-Me-Not Valley.

"Tell Popuri I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. But you're both welcome to visit whenever you want!" Rick nodded and assured her he would, but knew that would never come true. "Rick…will you do me a favor?" Claire's blue eyes widened, and he knew he couldn't say no.

"Anything for you Claire."

"Will you keep an eye on my cousin Rafi while she's settling down here? I know she's only a year younger than me, but I worry about her. I just want her to feel welcomed."

Rick nodded. "Of course. It's not even a problem."

Claire's smile could melt his heart. "Thanks Rick, I knew I could count on you. Try to show her the ropes of Mineral Town. She may be a bit blunt, but I know she's a softie on the inside."

And with that, Claire was forever gone from Rick's life. Of course she'd come to visit once and a while, but things would never be like they used to be.

Rick grasped at the hot sand. How could he be so stupid? He was supposed to loathe the girl, to blame her for all of his problems! He wanted nothing to do with Claire or her scamming cousin Rafi. He pushed his glasses up his face, determined to ignore the new girl.

But his hatred was quick to rise and quick to fall. He was the only one who noticed Rafi slowly ascend the stairs that led to the beach, everyone else too wrapped up in the summer activities. Her face looked calm and collective, but he had seen that look in her eyes echoed in Claire's. It was a look of fear and panic, the same look in Claire's eyes when he had confronted her about their kiss. He threw back his head and groaned. He knew he had to keep Claire's promise.

"Hey, you!" Rick called out to Rafi. The same way she had greeted him while playing the role of Ella. Startled, she turned and walked over towards him.

"Yeah?"

"You're the new farmer right? Rafi, Claire's cousin?"

"Yup." Claire was right. She got straight to the point.

"Well, I'm Rick. I run the Poultry Farm here. It's nice to meet you. Claire and I were good friends."

Rafi's head snapped at the name. She hadn't paid much attention to the man until he mentioned his name. He was the same man she had bought a drink for while trying to promote herself. There was no way he knew she was the red-head! He had never met her as Rafael. She let her chest fall in relief and sat in the sand next to Rick. "Well Rick, it's a pleasure to finally meet someone who lives here. I don't feel like such a stranger now." She pulled down her sunglasses, which reflected the strong sunlight that poured down. "Friends, you say? That's funny. She never mentioned you."

Rick sighed. Of course she wouldn't. He took a good look at Rafi while she stared out at the sea. She was pretty, he'd give her that. She still looked like she had stepped out of a different decade. Her hair, nearly as long as Claire's, was pulled into her regular French braid and held back with a tied up red bandana. Her sunglasses had a vintage look that matched her navy polka-dot bathing suit. She could've been Claire's sister from the early twentieth century. Rick decided to change the subject. "Well, she said you were coming from Echo Village? What's that like?"

"A dump." Rafi snorted. "Couldn't wait to leave the place. Old man Dunhill was sad to see me go, but he knew that town was no good for me." She'd never tell that she wanted nothing more than to go back to the village she could call home. Mineral Town was a whole new world. She was tired of uprooting her life and thought she would finally be able to settle down in Echo Village. But family always came first, and when Claire called begging her to buy the farm she couldn't refuse. It looked like both Rick and Rafi danced to Claire's tune.

Rick nodded, pretending to understand who "old man Dunhill" was. "Well…why don't we make sure you're not a stranger to everyone else? C'mon, I'll introduce you to everyone."

By the time the sun was setting over Mineral Town Beach, Rafi was enjoying herself with the residents old and young. Ann, Popuri, Mary, Karen, and Elli had immediately taken Rafi under their wing. "Claire was like family to us. And if you're family of Claire's that makes you part of our family too!" Ann exclaimed. Rafi found it a bit cheesy, but the smile plastered on her face showed just how touched she was. Rick hovered nearby as the girls introduced Rafi to their families whom greeted her with the same warmth. As each resident was introduced, Rick would inform the new girl on their position in town and how they could help with the farm.

"Barley over here, he'll help you with all of your animal needs. Well…besides chickens. That's my gig." Rick explained as the two shook hands.

"So can I call you the chicken-boy?" Rafi taunted when Barley had turned away. For a second Rick thought she was flirting with him. But then again maybe she was just naturally as sarcastic as Karen.

May was just as excited to meet her as Barley. "Rafi, you are SO pretty! Promise you'll come play with me?" The little girl cried with joy, running circles around Rafi.

"Of course." Rafi promised before May ran off with Stu.

The night was winding down, and people were beginning to withdraw to their homes. The only residents left were the younger couples who gathered around a large bonfire to roast marshmallows and share ghost stories. Popuri had given Rick the night off with his mother, letting him enjoy the company of friends while she escorted Lillia home. Rafi was sitting between Mary and Karen, rolling her eyes at Kai's pathetic attempt of a ghost story. He couldn't help but smirk at her obvious boredom with the playboy.

"Kai, I've seen scarier soap operas than that horrible story." Karen laughed along with Rafi. Mary obviously thought otherwise as she buried her head into Gray's shoulder.

"Eh, it was worth a shot." He shrugged, returning to sit on the log besides Cliff, who was snuggling up close to his new fiancé Ann. Rick noticed how droopy Rafi's eyes were getting and how often she was yawning.

"Rafi, do you want me to walk you back to the farm? I'm right around the corner from it." Rick offered. She nodded slowly in agreement; obviously beat from the long day. Everyone exchanged their goodbyes before Rick and Rafi slowly made their way back into town. The two were quiet for most of the walk. Rick could tell Rafi's only thought was her bed back at home, and his didn't sound so shabby either.

Rafi could feel a pair of eyes following her besides Ricks. She knew a little rat was watching her from a distance.

"I can walk the rest of the way from here." Rafi declared abruptly once they had reached the Poultry Farm.

"Oh," Rick had been thrown off. "Well, goodnight then."

"Wait," Rafi realized how rude she had been acting. "Uh…I wanted to thank you for introducing me to everyone today. You're not so bad chicken boy." She could see why Claire would be friends with such a guy. He was quiet and kind of awkward, but friendly in every way. "Would you want to come visit me on the farm sometime soon? I know the chicken coop could use some sprucing up."

"Only if you stop calling me chicken boy." Rick smiled. The two shook hands, and went their separate ways. As Rick walked up the steps to his porch, he frowned. He had fully intended to ignore his promise to Claire. Instead he had made sure the whole town had accepted Rafi with open arms.

Well, the kid wasn't half bad.

When Rafi knew she was alone, she picked up a small rock off the side of the road and chucked it into a tree to her right. A loud crash was met by a "Dammit Rafi!"

"Why the hell are you spying on me?" Rafi hissed in a whisper to the silver haired boy that had fallen from the tree. She smiled when she saw that the rock had successfully left a welt on his face.

"Just wanted to make sure you're assimilating well into your new life. From the looks of it, everybody just loooves you." Skye teased, finally pushing himself off the ground.

"What do you want? I already gave you your cut of the winnings. You promised to leave me the hell alone after."

"Ah, but you don't see I'm still after the ultimate prize." Skye's hair shimmed softly in the warm summer moonlight. "You had your last hoo-rah. But I'm still after mine." He edged in closer to Rafi and softly touched her face.

Rafi slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare touch me." Her words were razor sharp. "I already told you I don't want anything to do with you. Everything we might have ever had is, and will remain, in the past Skye." She took a few steps back. "Now get the hell out of here. I still have the shotgun on the farm and if I see you again I won't hesitate to use it."

Skye started laughing hysterically. "OH that is rich Rafi. It really is. You still know how to crack me up. I hold every little secret of yours. Our histories are intertwined." Skye wrapped two of his fingers together. "Hurting me would only hurt you."

Rafi's cheeks flushed red with anger. She knew every word of his was true. "J-Just stay out of my life!" She sputtered, before turning on her heel and stomping off.

Skye grinned as he rubbed the newly formed welt on his cheek. That Rafi was a wildfire.

But there was no doubt in his mind he knew how to tame her.


End file.
